Takumi
Takumi (タクミ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. He first appeared in Fire Emblem Fates. Role in Game Character Information Personality Burdened by a strong inferiority complex, Takumi tends to be moody and cautious around others. His distrustful nature gets in the way of socialization, but those willing to overcome that find he is exceptionally loyal and caring. Quotes See also: Takumi/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Takumi fires 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern, then twirls and fires another 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. He twirls again before squatting and firing 4 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. He then shoots an arrow to his front, left, back, right, then front again. He then jumps and shoots a volley of spreading arrows to his front while slowly moving forward, and then lands. Upon landing, he shoots 3 volleys of 3 arrows each, angling each shot higher than the last. He finishes by skidding forward and firing forward a single powerful long-distance arrow. '''X: If held down, Takumi stands in place and draws his bowstring back to charge a single powerful shot. At half charge, Takumi will fire forward a green orb, which forcefully reveals the Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits. If fully charged to the max, Takumi will fire forward a large green energy beam, which will forcefully expose the critical Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits, as if Takumi had a weapon advantage. If the button is continually mashed, Takumi will unleash a stream of rapid-fire arrows. He will continue to do so as long as the button is being mashed. He is stationary during this action, but can be pivoted with the control stick. Y, X: '''Takumi will swing his bow upwards to launch enemies up, then spin and do another horizontal swing to the left. '''Y, Y, X: '''Takumi crouches and fires a volley of arrows straight upwards into the air. Moments later, the arrows will rain down onto the ground in an area of effect around Takumi. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Takumi leaps into the air, and fires down at the ground, creating a green energy blast. This generates a green tornado that travels forward along the ground. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Takumi shoots forward to generate a green orb in front of him. The orb continuously fires 3 streams of arrows in an arc, acting as a kind of turret. '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Takumi fires an orb of bluish-green energy that fires like a turret in a 3-way pattern for a few seconds. Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Takumi flails his arms while slowly dancing forward, generating a large series of green slashes all around him. He finishes by striking a pose, generating a large burst of green energy. '''Warrior Special (A): Awakening Special (A): Dual Special (Vanguard): Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Gallery Takumi Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Takumi Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Takumi DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable Butler costume TakumiBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor Takumi Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Butler costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters